<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【立克】汗蒸房 by yu_jie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680511">【立克】汗蒸房</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie'>yu_jie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>History3圈套</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>立克</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【立克】汗蒸房</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>偵三隊處理完了一件大案件之後，孟少飛讓局裡的大家放了整整一個禮拜的長假，聽到這個消息的趙立安開心的向Jack傳達這個消息，<br/>“Jack!!!阿飛讓我們放一個禮拜的假欸，好難得喔!!!”<br/>“一個禮拜欸你想去哪裡玩啊?”<br/>“嗯…韓國吧?你呢?”<br/>“你想去我就帶你去啊，先這樣喔我要去忙了，晚點下班過去接你”<br/>“好的呀~掰掰愛你喔”趙立安開開心心的掛了電話，看了一下時間，距離下班還有一小時，他將手邊的案件歸檔完等待著下班的到來。</p><p>等待的時間總是過得特別慢，就在他想找點甚麼事情做的時候，手機鈴聲就響起了，看了一眼聯絡人便馬上接起來<br/>“喂? Jack!!!”<br/>“安安我到了你可以…嘟…嘟…嘟…”話都還沒說完就被掛電話的Jack疑惑的看著通話介面，抬起頭就看到不遠處的小身影從警局大門走出，踩著歡快地步伐蹦蹦跳跳朝他跑來，Jack看著趙立安這副模樣笑著搖了搖頭，隨後張開雙臂迎接他家的寶貝，趙立安跳起來撲進Jack的懷裡<br/>“啊…Jack你終於來了啊~”<br/>“是啊寶寶，我們先回家吧” Jack把趙立安放下來，幫他戴上安全帽，騎車回到他們那溫暖的家，兩人吃飽喝足後一起躺在沙發上看電視，趙立安把玩著Jack還在他腰上的手，想到今天下午說到要去韓國玩，便轉頭看著Jack<br/>“Jack…我不是說想去韓國玩嗎?”<br/>“對啊，怎麼了?”<br/>“那…行程…”<br/>“我都安排好了啊”聽到這句話的趙立安起身跨坐到了Jack腿上，小手捧著自家男人的臉，驚訝地看著他<br/>“你都用好了?那麼快的嗎?”<br/>“對啊，你也不想想你老公是做甚麼的?” Jack雙手用力將趙立安更往自己的方向帶，因為坐在他腿上的緣故，趙立安高了他一顆頭，Jack抬起頭看著趙立安，大手不安分地從衣服下襬摸進去，趙立安本身就怕癢，尤其是腰窩的那個地方，<br/>“嗯…癢啦…”趙立安輕輕打了一下Jack的胸膛，害羞地看著Jack，這舉動趙立安也不是不懂Jack要幹嘛，難得他放假兩人有了相處的時間，看著Jack的眼像是有甚麼魔力一樣，鬼使神差的趙立安慢慢低下頭，親了親Jack的唇，見對方不為所動又伸出舌頭舔了一下，Jack被他的動作撩到忍無可忍，勾著趙立安的舌頭吸允，雙手用力將人抱起來走進臥室，輕輕地把人放在床上，兩人吻的激烈，主動脫下對方的衣服，Jack擴張的差不多之後，便扶著自己的硬挺，緩緩進入那溫暖濕熱的小穴<br/>“嗯…哈啊…Jack”趙立安抱緊了在自己身上馳聘的男人，轉過頭仰起臉的討吻，嗚咽聲被Jack的吻堵住，就在趙立安射出第二次的時候，Jack加快了抽插的速度，用力抽插數十下後，將精液射進趙立安的穴裡，兩人抱在一起溫存一下後，Jack將人抱起來去浴室清洗，出來時趙立安已經睡著了，Jack將人輕輕放在床上，走去關燈，拉開棉被抱著他的寶貝一起進入夢鄉。</p><p>兩人出遊已經是趙立安放假的第三天了，這天，趙立安起了個大早，開開心心的去洗漱，之後將他家的紅毛叫醒<br/>“Jack~~起床啦!!!”趙立安跪趴在床邊，看著Jack的睡顏又忍不住親了一下，卻被那人一把抱回床上<br/>“再睡一會兒吧寶寶” <br/>“不行!!!!不是十點的飛機嗎，現在都幾點了” 趙立安在那人的懷裡掙扎，鋪股好像蹭到甚麼硬硬的東西，還沒反應過來就被那人壓在床上<br/>“我看你好像很有精神，反正飛機是老闆家的，隨時改時間都可以，不如我們來做一些有意義的事情吧?”說完便吻上趙立安那還想說甚麼的嘴，以至於他們用好整理好之後已經是下午的事情了，到了韓國也快接近晚上，他們先去飯店check in後將行李放好，兩人決定去飯店附近的小吃街逛逛，Jack看趙立安吃的不亦樂乎，自己的心情也跟著開心了起來，因為時間的關係，兩人散步回飯店已經很晚了，洗完澡之後就睡了。</p><p>因為是自由行，沒有旅行團的行程，兩人睡到接近中午才起來，簡單的解決了午餐之後，趙立安提議去當地很有名的南山塔走走，到了目的地之後人也不算多，慢慢地走著，微風吹來很是舒服，趙立安看到有個牆上鎖滿了鎖，仔細一看幾乎都是情侶的<br/>“你想鎖嗎安安?”<br/>“可以嗎?”趙立安回過頭看著Jack，只見那人摸了摸他的頭，笑笑地答應他的要求，趙立安便開心地去買了個鎖，在上面寫下他和Jack的名字，之後將鎖鎖在上面，Jack上前去握住趙立安的手，與他十指緊扣，兩人相視一笑<br/>“走吧?”<br/>“好”<br/>兩人沿著路走下來也已經接近晚上了，去了弘大逛街，吃飽喝足後趙立安突然提議想去體驗汗蒸房，Jack二話不說馬上搜尋了附近的汗蒸房，就在距離他們不遠的地方剛好有一間，兩人找到之後便走進店裡，付完錢拿了店員給他們的鑰匙後找到鑰匙上對應的櫃子，將身上的衣服脫下放進去櫃子後，兩人就去洗澡了，出來時兩人身上只套了件浴袍，因為兩人到的時間已經有點晚了，因為天氣的關係，人們都早早回家，店裡剩沒幾個人，Jack和趙立安選了一間比較小的蒸氣房進去，兩人坐了下來開始閒聊，不到幾分鐘全身都是汗水，Jack瞄了一眼坐在旁邊的趙立安，臉上因熱氣而產生紅暈，嫣紅的小嘴微張著，裡面那粉嫩的小舌微微的吐出，一滴汗水順著臉龐滑落，沿著好看的鎖骨一路向下，趙立安的浴袍領口微開，露出白花花的胸膛，汗水順著曲線沒入在Jack看不到的地方，Jack吞了吞口水，這副模樣的趙立安真的好性感，Jack走過去坐在趙立安旁邊<br/>“啊…Jack過去點啦很熱欸…”趙立安伸出手推了推Jack，沒想到那人把他抱住<br/>“不要咧~” Jack將趙立安抱在懷裡，趙立安受不了這種感覺就開始掙扎，蹭著蹭著竟蹭出火來，Jack抱緊在懷裡亂動的趙立安，低沉的嗓音從趙立安耳邊傳來<br/>“別動了安安”趙立安像是起了壞心似的，不僅亂動更變本加厲的用屁股有意無意的蹭過某個硬的不象話的地方<br/>“你再動信不信我在這裡辦了你嗯?” Jack的聲音多了一分沙啞，趙立安轉過頭看向Jack，笑了一下一把握住了Jack的性器，小手輕輕的搓揉著，Jack忍著想將人壓在地上操的衝動開口<br/>“安安別鬧了…”<br/>“Jack你不想試試看嘛?” Jack聽到趙立安說這句話的時候，有一度懷疑是不是自己耳朵出了甚麼問題，還是趙立安怎麼了，怎麼會說出這種話，但既然是趙立安自己提出的，Jack又怎麼好意思拒絕呢?沒等到回應的趙立安還想說甚麼，下一秒就被Jack的吻堵住，先是輕輕觸碰再來含著上唇吸允，舌頭描繪著他的唇形，趙立安環著Jack的脖子，微微仰起頭來回應著<br/>“舌頭伸出來”趙立安聽見Jack這麼說，乖巧的將軟舌伸出來被人勾著吸允纏繞，再闖入口腔裡攻城掠地，靈活的手頭舔過上顎在每個角落都沾染上自己的氣息，嘖嘖水聲在偌大的房間裡回蕩著，吻得難分難舍，身上的浴袍被蹭著掛在身上，兩人交換著彼此的唾液，來不及吞下的順著嘴角流出，Jack順著水痕往下親，吻過下顎線再到脖頸處，留下一點一點的紅痕，接著到在鎖骨上輕輕咬了一口，趙立安忍不住輕喘了一聲，Jack繼續他的工作，低頭咬住因快感而挺立的乳頭，牙齒輕輕啃咬著刺激著趙立安的神經，另一邊也不忘用手指輕輾，大手向下握住趙立安的青莖套弄著，長繭的指腹嚕動著莖身，在Jack富有技巧的套弄下，快感直沖腦門，呻吟從嘴裡泄出<br/>“嗯…Jack…哈啊…”趙立安擺動著自己的腰身，Jack知道他快到了，加快了套痛的速度，過沒多久趙立安就射在Jack手裡，Jack將手上的濁液舔了乾淨，將趙立安身上浴袍的腰帶解開，白皙的大腿因環境的關係染上一點粉，他將趙立安的腳往兩邊分開，從大腿內側開始親，在上面留下紅痕，像是在品嘗甚麼美食一樣，舌頭舔著穴口周圍，趙立安從高潮中緩過來，感覺自己的後穴被一個濕軟的東西進入，微微抬起身子才知道Jack在幫他舔開<br/>“Jack…嗯…不要…啊…”靈活的舌頭在穴口處舔了幾下便慢慢往更深處進攻，模仿著性交的動作，濕滑的舌頭在後穴裡進進出出，他將手伸到趙立安面前，趙立安自覺的將手指舔濕，像是在吃棒棒糖的小孩，Jack覺得差不多便抽出手指，將兩隻捅入後穴，微微將手指曲起指尖搔刮著內壁，與剛剛的舌頭又是不一樣的感受，趙立安抓著浴袍喘著氣，後穴傳來陣陣搔癢的感覺，Jack又加了一隻進去，指尖蹭過某個軟肉時，趙立安顫抖了一下<br/>“啊…嗯…”Jack將手指抽出，扶著自己的性器蹭了蹭穴口，正準備插入的時候被趙立安一個用力推倒，<br/>“安安?”正當Jack疑惑的時候，只見趙立安跨坐在他的身上，扶著性器對準了自己的穴口慢慢地往下坐，從Jack的角度看過去就像是趙立安的後穴正一點一點地將他的性器吞沒<br/>“啊…”整根沒入時趙立安適應了一下便開始慢慢的上下動作，雙手撐在Jack的腹肌上，頭往後仰，這樣的景象在Jack眼裡甚是性感，Jack雙手輕輕握住趙立安的腰，配合著他的動作挺動跨部<br/>“嗯…啊…Jack…慢點…啊…”趙立安俯下身親吻著Jack的身體，在壯碩的胸膛上留下自己的印記，還不忘擺動著自己的屁股，時不時收縮一下後穴，爽的Jack頭皮發麻，這場性愛突然變成趙立安在主導，時快時慢的速度讓Jack體驗到不同的感覺，突然趙立安就停下了動作，趴在Jack身上伸出小舌舔了舔<br/>“Jack我好累…換你動了…”<br/>“求我啊安安，我剛剛不是很主動的嗎?”<br/>“哥哥求你了~動一下安安累了”便說還不忘扭動自己的臀部，”好不好嘛老公~”被一句老公喊的理智線斷的Jack一個用力將趙立安壓在自己身下，扶著自己的性器重新進入，之後又慢慢地出來，慢到趙立安感覺到Jack性器上的青筋，慢速的抽插讓趙立安覺得後穴的搔癢感越來越大，Jack俯下身吻著趙立安的身體，一邊慢慢的挺動著自己的胯部<br/>“嗯…Jack..快點…”趙立安抬腿蹭了蹭Jack的腰，示意他動快一點，那人像是沒聽到似的繼續著自己的速度，雙手也沒閑著，在趙立安的腰側來回撫摸著，趙立安全身的敏感點都被Jack挑逗著，他受不了這樣的挑逗，小手將Jack的臉捧到自己面前，一口一口的吻著Jack的唇，軟舌舔著Jack<br/>“老公，動快一點好不好嘛~嗯?求你了…安安想要”<br/>“想要甚麼呢?你不說我怎麼給你”<br/>“安安想要…想要老公快點操我”說完夾緊了Jack的腰，扭了扭自己的屁股，收縮著後穴，Jack扣著趙立安的腰，慢慢地加快了自己抽插的速度，碩大的龜頭撞擊著趙立安的軟肉，整根抽出又整根沒入，趙立安摟緊了Jack，呻吟越發甜膩<br/>“哈啊…老公…嗯….好棒…”Jack將趙立安抱起來讓他坐在自己的身上，騎乘的姿勢讓性器又更深幾分，浴袍半掛在趙立安身上，看上去好不性感，由下往上頂弄著趙立安，他舒服的仰起頭，Jack親了親趙立安的脖子，舔著他的鎖骨，兩人身上都是汗水，卻不覺得不舒服，趙立安抱著Jack的肩膀，頭埋在那人的頸窩處喘息，側過頭含著他的耳垂吸允，碩大的龜頭滑過一塊軟肉時，趙立安的叫聲又高了一度，射了出來，Jack調整好姿勢後便往那點進攻，高潮餘韻收縮著後穴，夾的Jack差點繳械投降，Jack將趙立安翻了一圈，掐著趙立安的腰開始抽插，囊袋拍打的聲音和兩人的喘息聲回蕩在偌大的房間裡，兩人的交何處一片泥濘，趙立安後穴分泌出來的液體順著大腿根留下一條水漬，Jack加快了抽插的速度，用力的抽插了數十下後，一聲低吼將滾燙的精液射入趙立安的後穴裡，而趙立安也又迎來第三次高潮，射出稀稀薄薄的精液，兩人身上說不清是汗水還是其他的液體，Jack慢慢的將性器抽出，卻不料被趙立安夾住<br/>“安安?”趙立安轉過頭來，臉上不知是因為環境還是高潮而佈滿的紅暈，他低下頭小小聲地說<br/>“Jack再…再一次好不好” Jack懷疑自己是不是聽錯了，他睜大眼睛看著趙立安<br/>“寶寶…你說甚麼?”趙立安慢慢地往前，Jack那半硬的性器就這樣滑了出來，射進去的精液從被操紅的穴口流出，畫面刺激著Jack，趙立安爬過來一手握著Jack的性器，張開小嘴含住，舌頭舔過莖身舌尖滑過馬眼，抬起頭看著Jack<br/>“我說我們….”<br/>叩叩叩”不好意思，我們要關門了，請問裡面還有人嗎?”突如其來的敲門聲喚回了趙立安的理智，回過神來發現自己正握著Jack的性器，<br/>“啊啊啊好的我們等等出去”連忙放開手裡的東西，將身上的浴袍穿好，正想起身卻發現下半身酸軟到不行，Jack笑著一把將他公主抱起，正準備開門的時候用低沉沙啞的嗓音在他耳邊低語了幾句，惹的趙立安害羞地埋進他的胸膛裡</p><p>“夾緊點寶貝，不要讓裡面的東西流出來，還記得你剛剛說還要再一次嗎?你乖，回飯店你要幾次都可以。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>